Initiation: Calling of Five
Setting the Stage It was a hot day in the western country of Bantia, befitting it's tropical climate. A guild in the country's southern region sat unusually quiet, as most of it's members where out on jobs. Inside, a man sat alone at the bar, his back turned to the few others in the guilds main hall. Every so often, he'd glance over his shoulder at a small group of kids playing with a dog in one of the far corners, and smile to himself. As he sipped a drink, a very muscular but elderly man approached him slowly. He sat next to him and slid a small file across the bar to him. "You've been summoned Peltin." He said, poring himself a drink. "How special for me." Peltin gulped down the rest of his glass and spied the seal of the magic counsel emblazed on the file's cover. "Counsel huh?" He grinned as he flipped through the papers, but it soon turned to a frown as he red. After finishing he placed the folder on the bar and leaned back in his chair. "The hell do they want me to go to Fiore for?" He looked at his companion. "Come on Boss, this is just more muscle flexing, and you know it." The Davin sighed. "I know it. But I also that they know you can't refuse." He pointed up at Peltin's eye patch. "They've where sympathetic at first. But nobody said working for a pardon would be at your convenience." He looked back at the group of kids. "Remember it's for you both." Pelten looked back over his shoulder at the kids, specifically a small redheaded girl holding the dog. "Yeah, I know." Just as they all ran out the door after the dog, Peltin stood up and tucked the file into a pocket of his trench coat. "Take care of the the kid. I'll be back in a week." Davin looked surprised. "Your not saying goodbye yourself?" Peltin turned and threw his arms out to the sides. "I ain't going off to war. Just got to pick up whatever mess the counsel started." He tucked his hands into his pockets and grinned at Davin. "Carra ain't naïve enough to think I'm just going to walk off and kill myself." Davin gave a small laugh, and waved as Peltin headed out the door. Peltin made his way to the city's port, and boarded a ship bound for Fiore. Whatever this is, I better be getting paid for it. he thought to himself as his homeland disappeared over the horizon. ---- It was around noon, the sun was high in the sky, a young man was siting inside a guild building. A women then approached him. "Ren! You've been summoned!" the women states. "Master Anna! What do you mean?" Ren asked "Follow me." And with that Ren stood up and followed the master to where outside stood waiting a messenger from the council. The messenger handed a paper to Ren, which he read. "Are you sure this is right?" "I'm not so sure, I was ordered to deliever this to you." "But why me?" Ren asked "They have chosen you." "Ren! The Council have summoned you and if you don't go, you won't be allowed back." Anna declared "Don't worry Master." Ren made his way out of the city, he looked back and saw his new home, for a last time before he sets out for the council. What is so important that the council is requesting help? But more importantly, why did they pick me out of all the mages? ---- It was near midnight, some people having fun in a party. A pinkette just approached the food table where a man wearing a straw hat was feeding himself "Damon stop eating so much food, u're gonna explode!" The Pinkette says "Is that so Meredy?" Damon innocently said "I'm eating, if you want to be warmed just tell" He said with a smile Meredy then blushes a little "Baka, it's not like t-this" Meredy then shows a card with the council mark "The Council has just sent a letter...TO YOU!" Meredy said as seeing he didn't pay attention "I'll read it foor you" Meredy then begins to read "Sugoi! U've been called for a meeting in Fiore" Meredy points "FIORE? SUGOI!" Damon said animated and then began to run, preparing himself. In one minute he comes back with a giant bag in his back "I'm excited!" Damon jumps out the window "See ya my Meredy, see you in a week baby!" and she answer "Sure my baby" Damon then began to run off to the dock, encountering the holder of his ship "Hey Ya, can u travel to Fiore?" "At this hour? Sure why not?" Ya begins to prepare the ship and them the two sails on to Fiore In a small town on the outskirt's of a city, the kids could be seen playing ball in a large group as many were passing the ball around, kicking off in one direction or another until one kicked it towards the goal, only to be stopped by one had as a tall spiky blond man used the other to throw in a stick of gum in his mouth. "Come on Brooklyn, you gotta at least give us a chance to score a goal" One of the kids said as they all started to complain. "Hey, you guys wanted to see which one of you could get the ball pass me, and so far that makes about 200 kicks so far" He said chuckiling as they glared at him. "One more shot!" They all said with a cheer as Brooklyn laughed and nodded, but got a serious look when he noticed three cloaked people wearing Wizard Saint emblems. The kids quickly disbursed as they went towards Brooklyn. "Brooklyn Xavier?" "Who wants to know?" He asked blowing a bubble. "We are the agents of the Wizard Saint's, ordered here to give you this" They said as one handed him the envolope with the emblem. "So what makes you think I even want to participate in this?" He said looking at them before one grabbed a sword, but was stopped by another. "It would be in your best interest, especially if this threat reaches this village" The leader said as Brooklyn could see that all the children were hiding, but still listening to every word they were saying. Brooklyn took a deep sigh as he opened the envelope. "Fine, I'll come with you, but you better be serious about this, I don't like liar's" He said before walking with them towards their new destination. ---- In a small city, surrounded by many people, A short, young girl by the age of 18 looked both ways to cross the street as she left the ice cream stand with a cone of ice cream stacks of all colors. She had long, white hair with a creative and decorative black hat and outfit on that was different from the rest of the people. Stood on her shoulder was a small, bat-like creature that looked closely to a stuffed animal. "Aaww yes! The best place to get an Ice Cream cone! Wouldn't you say, Peko-chan?" the girl said with a big smile and taking a big lick into her ice cream, getting a little on her nose. She wiped it off as the small creature agreed as his squeaky voice came out, "Mhmmm!" with a nod. They crossed the street and started to head down the side of the pathway, where many buildings and businesses were lined up for miles as they passed them by. After they both finished all of their ice cream, The girl stopped and looked inside through the window of a comic book store. She ran inside and went through isles, searching through the books. She came to this one book with a big hero Mage on it. She flipped through the pages then showed Peko the book. "Isn't he so cool? He's one of the best Mages ever lived in this small city!" she flipped through a few pages slowly for Peko. "I wonder if I can ever become that strong." The girl turned and gave Peko a stroke on the head and then returned the book to it's place. She stood there and thought for a moment. "Well, we better be getting home now." As she began to turn and leave, out of the corner of her eye she saw a young, teenage boy, grab a comic book from one of the shelves and ran out of the store. She then saw the Comic Book manager run out also and call out, "THIEF!!" as the boy kept running down the road. Without thinking much, the girl ran outside with Peko still holding onto her shoulder and chased after the boy. "Peko, I need you to fly over there and get him!" Peko nodded and jumped out into the air, landing safely the thief's back, and started to bite him. The boy dropped the book with a scream of pain, and some curse words, then ran off without book. Peko picked the comic book up off the ground and handed it to the girl. "That's my boy!" She hollered. "How can I thank you enough, Mai?" The Comic Book Store Manager said to the girl with a much relief. "Oh, it was nothing." Mai responded with a nice smile, then gave the man a thumbs-up and headed out the door. However, outside the door, stood a couple of men that stood in Mai's way. "Who are you?" Mai asked. "We need you to come with us." One the guy's said and he motioned her to follow. Mai wasn't scared, so she followed anyway. Counsel at the Counsel The Magic Counsel, now in a panic from a resent disturbance in Fiore. Several of their reptilian workers where hurrying through the halls in preparation for the arrival of the mages they had summoned. Just as one had compiled a file, one of the rune knight's grabbed it from him. "Master Florz, are you sure about this group?" The frogman croaked. "Many of them are quite young." He stopped on one file in particular. "Or have a criminal record." The mage quickly flipped through each of the files. "We're stretched to damn thin as it is to worry about it." He tucked the file under his arm, before looking back over his shoulder. "At this point, outsourcing is the only choice we have." His reptilian worker bowed in respect as Florz departed the room, headed for a briefing room they had all been ordered to report to. A short time later he arrived at one of the counsels many meeting rooms. A single table stretched in front of him, with 6 chairs arranged around it. Billboards lined one of the walls, with investigation reports and pictures plastered over it. Only one other person was in the room, though he kept his face hidden under a hood. They had there legs where crossed on the table as they slumped back in one of the chairs. Despite not seeing their face, the long black cloak betrayed his identity. Florz used this to find his file, and gave a long sigh as he looked it over. "Starting to regret this already." He muttered under his breath, though the door slowly slid open just as he did so. Stepping through the door was a blue-haired person. "I'm Ren." he told Florz. Ren entered and sat in one of the chairs, the one farthest from the cloaked person. Ren sat there in the silent atmosphere and waited for something to break the silence. After entering the room, there he was, the person wearing a Straw Hat on his head, he walked at one the chairs and then sit at one of them. "I'm Damon D. Draco" He says with a great smile to Florz. Upon sitting he crossed his legs and only stayed there observing the room looking for food. Next, a tall spiky haired blond man came in, looking around to find the others in the room, "Well, I gotta say I didn't expect to see so many different and unusual characters, I'm Brooklyn Xavier, pleasure to meet you all" He said before sitting down as he lifted one leg up to have on his other as he reached into his pocket, making them nervous as they saw a few pieces of gum before he threw them each one. "Consider it a hello" He said before grabbing one and putting it in his moth to chew. Lastly, young girl stepped into the room, she played with a strand of her white hair below her black hat as she takes a look at everyone with a black creature on her shoulder. She then puts both arms down to say politely "Hello, Gentlemen. My name is Mai" grinning as she took her seat beside Damon and leaned back letting her long hair drift over the chair. Peko leaned over to Damon and tilted his head, looking at Damon with curiosity and then scoping the room at everyone else. "Oh, and this is Peko-chan, say hello Peko. Peko then waved his stubby arm at everyone, giving a squeaky, excited sound. Mai smiled more and then gave Peko a stroke on the head. Florz looked around at the mages assembled before him. In person, many of them looked even younger than he imagined, and it gave him pause for thought. Slowly, he sat the files down and took the seat at the head of the table. "Well, now that introductions are..." He paused to glance at the hooded figure. "Mostly out of the way, my name is Florz Grapin. It was at my request that you all be summoned here." He waited for them to take in this information. "We're pressed for time, so I'll jump right into it. We became aware of a threat approaching a major city and we've called you all to deal with it." he gestured to the billboard. As the mages looked over the information posted, the hooded figure spoke. "What do you mean by threat?" His voice was rough, and that of a men. Florz didn't respond immediately, instead he looked through one od the files he had brought to the meeting. "Peltin, Peltin Geonova was it?" The hooded man grunted in response. "Well, have any of you ever heard of the Death Watch?" Sitting at his chair a puzzled Ren looked up. "Hey um what exactly is Death Watch and why out of all the people did you call us?" Ren asked. He sat there in the silence until someone spoke. Damon eyes grinned "Death Watch huh? Sounds powerful to me, I bet he's troublesome! But how you guys will pay us???!!" Damon looked to Florz. "I get the feeling this isn't gonna be a normal pay check type job" Brooklyn said looking around as the group turned their attention to him. "Think about it, they have the Ten Wizard Saint's, most powerful bunch, why would they need 5 individual mages from different areas. There's more to this than we originally thought" He said looking over to the man presenting everything. Mai stood quiet as the others talked it out, looking at each one and leaning farther back into her chair carefully not to fall backwards, resting her arms above her head with a smile. Florz sighed. "You will be compensated for your work, yes." He walked up to the billboard, unclipped one of the pictures hanging on it, and heeled it up for them all to see. It appeared to be of a humanoid, though it was fare to blurred to reveal any pertinent details. "But back to the task at hand." He placed the photo on the table. "This is a photo of what we believe is a Death Watch, specifically the one headed towards the city I mentioned earlier. I need you to track it down, discern it's motives, and eliminate it if needed." Peltin stood up, letting his hood fall to reveal his scared face and eye patch. "Death Watch, children, is the thing parents tell their kids about to make sure they don't wonder off at night." He looked over to Florz with a rather tired expression. "Like Dragons, or Phoenixes, or other things that are equally not real. Top brass here wants us to hunt a myth." "Myths often draw from facts." Florz said. "No matter what you believe, your task is to stop whatever it is, before loss of life occurs. Gathering information is a secondary objective, but human lives take priority." He stressed. "Do not be afraid to kill this thing if you must." Ren stood up ihis chair. "Excuse me but Dragons are real." Ren said. Ren then turned to face Florz,"Why exactly are we the ones you have chosen for this job? You have the 10 wizard saints, you have an entire army to use, yet you only choose to send 5 random people to kill this death watch." "Well, some of you are here more voluntarily than others." He said looking at Peltin, who simply stared back uninterestedly. "But the truth of it is, the counsel's having a hard time finding the manpower to handle every job that comes to us." He ran his hand through his hair as if he was exhausted. "We're rarely ready for emergency jobs like this anymore, not after that whole Tower of Heaven debacle." "So, can you answer me why did you choose me and these guys? Aside, I were expecting food as payment but ok, money can buy food!" Damon said with a innocent smile "I bet if this Death Watch is friendly, you know if he's not we can knock him out" Damon said beating fists. "So basically, you want us to do the dirty work while the council get's the credit? Why am I not surprised" Brooklyn said huffing as he stuck a piece of gum in the wrapper and threw it into the trashcan. "Though, people need help, so I'm in". "I have nothing to complain about." Mai said with a serious face. "I don't exactly need any money either." Mai pulled her chair back forward with a thump. "Just tell me what to do and I'll be happy to do it." She rested her arms on the table with a look of courage and thought in her face to the mission. "So that's four of you then." He said glancing over to Peltin, who sighed, roalled his eyes, and sat back down at the table. "Only one left is you mister..." Florz took a moment look over the files he had brought. "Mister Ren Blau. What's your position in all of this?" "Sure, I'm in. Besides I wouldn't be able to return if I quit" Ren puts his head on the table. "Then, i guess we're in right?!" Damon says with his smile and then changed his expression "Hey, while we are talking, that Dad Wash is hurting people isn't it?!" Damon asks Florz "Oe, Brooklyn-san, do you know something about that attack of the Dad Wash?!" Damon turns to him. "I've heard stories about them from my grandmother, but nothing concrete, mostly they're normally gentle creature's, not wanting to fight anything. However, someone gets them mad enough, they are known to have the combined force of a Dragon and Phoenix" Brooklyn said looking over to the man in charge as he took in what Brooklyn was saying. Mai listened with wonder, she'd never heard of such a thing, but found herself growing exited at what she was hearing. Looking over this newly formed team, Florz smiled. "The magic Counsel thanks you for your co-operation on this. Though I'd like to clarify something." He allowed a moment for the others to focus in him. "This isn't a suicide mission. I'm not asking you to throw your lives away. If this thing ends up being to much to handle, don't be afraid to save yourselves." "Course, you'd never ask." Pelten quipped, half way out the door. "Let's get this show on the road already." The door closed behind him as Florz sighed. "Well, guess its time to head out." Ren stood up and grabbed his stuff. "You all ready?" he asks looking at Damon and Mai. "I'm ready to kick that Dad Wash's ass!" Damon say walking and beating his own fists Brooklyn looked at the group in front of him, he knew that this mission was going to be an interesting, but he also knew that these people were hiding something as he looked over to the girl, "What do you think about all this?" He said getting up as she did as well, following him to the door. "I'm ready!" Mai said jumping up out of her seat and heading toward the door. "We got this." She smiled putting her thumb up. Next Chapter: Train Jumble Category:DamonDraco Category:RP Category:Storyline Category:History Category:Guardians of The Lost Wing